powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yin Yang Yo! vs Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen: Part 2
This is the 6th Super Hero Taisen movie that will premiere on April 2016, and is the second part of ''Super Hero Taisen Part 1: Crimson Sentai Kasairanger. ''It will commemorate the 45th Anniversary of Kamen Rider, 65th Anniversary of Toei, and the 10th Anniversary of Yin Yang Yo! PLOT: Taking place either one or two days after the previous Super Hero Taisen film, a mysterious rider known as Kamen Rider Night comes out of nowhere and challenges Kamen Riders 1 and 2 to a battle, and wins before putting them in a hypnotic trance: to destroy anyone with Woo Foo signatures! That rider is working for Night-Shocker--another Shocker-like alliance created by the Night Master himself! Now, Yin and Yang team up with Kamen Rider Ghost and must unravel the reason why most of the Kamen Riders were attacking them, and how is the Night Master still alive and what does he want? CONTINUITY AND PLACEMENT: Kamen Rider Ghost Doubutsu Sentai Jyuoger Yin Yang Yo! CHARACTERS: KAMEN RIDERS: PRIMARY RIDERS: * 1 * 2 * V3 * Riderman * X * Amazon * Stronger * Skyrider * Super-1 * Zecross * Black * Black RX * Shin * ZO * J * Kuuga * Agito * Ryuki * Faiz * Blade * Hibiki * Kabuto * Den-O * Kiva * Decade * W * OOO * Fourze * Wizard * Gaim * Drive * Ghost SECONDARY RIDERS: * Specter YIN YANG YO! CHARACTERS: * Yang * Yin * Master Yo * Lina * Roger Jr. * Dave * Coop * Boogeyman * Jobeaux * Melodia * Gem/Geminia SUPER SENTAI: DOUBUTSU SENTAI JYUOGER: * JyuoRed * JyuoBlue * JyuoYellow * JyuoGreen * JyuoWhite ALLIES: TBA NIGHT-SHOCKER: LEADER: * The Night Master * David Cullen/Kamen Rider Night HIGH COMMANDER: * Eradicus * Ferocitus * Snake Lady * Doktor G/Kani Laser YIN YANG YO! VILLAINS: * Yuck * Saranoia * Kraggler (younger) * Zarnot * Chung Pow Kitties * Brother Herman * Fastidious * Pondscum * The Lesson * Fr-ped * Smoke * Mirrors * Mastermind * Badfoot * The Puffin * Manotaur * Ella-Mental * Rubber Chucky * Indestructi-Bob SHOCKER: * Scorpion Man * Saboteguron * Ghoster * Zanjioh * Jaguarman * Ikadevil * Girizames * Garagaranda GEL-SHOCKER: * Isojinjaguar * Hiruchameleon DESTRON: * Lens Ant G.O.D.: * Apollo Geist GEDDON: * Ant Beastman BLACK SATAN: * Dead Lion DOGMA KINGDOM: * Emperor Terror Macro/Kaiser Crow GORGOM: * High Priest Darom * Bilgenia CENTURY KING: * Shadow Moon CRISIS EMPIRE: * General Jark * Cublican NEO ORGANISM: * Doras GURONGI: * N-Daguva-Zeba * Me-Biran-Gi LORDS: * Skelos Falx MIRROR MONSTERS: * Raydragoon ORPHNOCHS: * Arch Orphnoch * Scarab Orphnoch * Barnacle Orphnoch UNDEAD: * Joker * Plant Undead MAKAMOU: * Bakeneko WORMS: * Uca Worm IMAGIN: * Snail Imagin FANGIRES: * Polar Bear Fangire WORLD OF DECADE: * Llumu Qhimil * Schwarian DOPANTS: * Terror Dopant * Jewel Dopant GREEED: * Gara * Shachi-Panda Yummy * Shocker Greeed ZODIARTS: * Sagittarius Zodiart * Aries Zodiart * Dragon Zodiart PHANTOMS: * Carbuncle * Manticore * Hydra WORLD WITHIN THE MAGIC STONE: * Amadum INVES: * Rosyuo * Hekija Inves ROIDMUDES: * Freeze Roidmude FOOT SOLDIERS: * Shocker Combatmen * Gel-Shocker Combatmen * Destron Combatmen * Chaps * Night Master's Army Category:Super Hero Taisen Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Anniversaries